


【授权翻译】When the towels go missing

by bulingki



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Jared, Werecats
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulingki/pseuds/bulingki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Jensen在一堆床单、毛巾中找到猫咪形态的Jared时，他说不清自己是种怎样的感受。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】When the towels go missing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the towels go missing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893156) by [Bynbyn101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bynbyn101/pseuds/Bynbyn101). 



> 很可爱的文章，Jensen和Jared都有两种形态，人类和猫咪。

当Jensen第一次意识到有什么事儿在悄悄发生时，他正试图找到一条干净的新毛巾。

可当他打开橱柜，迎接他的只有空落落的架子。

最后经过一通翻找，他终于在洗衣房找到条稍微干净点儿的。

第二次发生在他想给他俩铺床干净的床单时，他来到衣橱前，结果打开门才发现里面所有的东西都被清空了。

Jensen皱了皱眉头，转身去找他的伴侣。

“Jare？”他对着过分安静的房子喊道，“Jared?”

Jensen开始在他们不大的屋子里一间间房寻找着他年轻的男朋友。

终于他一路找着来到了卧室，推开门的一瞬间，Jensen的一口气哽在了喉咙里。

无数的毯子、毛巾等织物堆成一堆团在他们的床脚处，Jared蜷缩在里面，他正处在猫咪的形态中，身体缓慢地磨蹭着身下的毯子，喉咙里发出“呼噜噜”的声响。

当意识到Jensen的出现时，Jared抬起头来，带着开心的表情呼噜得更响了。

“Jay？”Jensen轻声唤了一句。

Jared的小猫耳抖动了两下，一股强烈的爱意通过他们的联结袭来。

他感觉到了。

那些细小的火花途经他们的联结，告诉了Jensen，他年轻的伴侣正急切而兴奋地期待着些什么。

Jared怀孕了。

他只有17岁可他怀孕了！

Jensen蹒跚着向后踉跄了几步，然后转头冲出了他们的家。  
=========================================================================================  
当Jensen第一次转化成一个Alpha时他就明白究竟自己想要的伴侣是谁，而当时唯一的问题就是Jared才只有10岁而且还未转化成一个Alpha或者是一个Omega。

Jensen耐心地等待着，他忽略了身边一切有希望可能会成为他伴侣的人，只为那个甚至眼下还不知道会不会成为Omega的人守候着。

在Jared13岁生日时，他终于转化了，也差不多就在那个时刻，Jared迎来了他的第一次情潮。

就好像一直以来每个Omega都会经历的那样，一堆Alpha守在Padalecki家大门口，期待自己能和这个年轻的Omega交配，成为伴侣，特别当他还是一位德高望重的Alpha最小的儿子时。

但每个前来的男人都被Jared和他的父母赶走了，这举动让Jensen的胃空洞地紧缩成一团，他确信他们也会把他赶走的。

 

大约在Jared初次发情期过去后的两个月左右，Jensen穿着自己最好的衣服来到Jared家门前，按响了门铃，这是他妈妈为了去教堂做礼拜特意给他买的。

门很快打开了，Jared正站在门后。

“Jensen？”年轻的男孩轻轻说道，“你在这里做什么？”

“你父母在家吗？我想和他们谈谈。”

Jared点了点头，把门开得大了点儿。Jensen随着他走到屋子里面的一个小房间，Jared的父母坐在两张桌子前，Mr. Padalecki抬起头皱着眉看了看他。

“Jensen，你有什么事吗？”

“我想和你们的儿子在一起。”Jensen尽可能让自己的声音听起来坚定而自信。

房间里骤然鸦雀无声，只有轻轻的呼吸。终于，在长长的静默后，Jensen转开头走向大门的方向。

“我会自己离开。”他轻轻说道，“很抱歉浪费了你们的时间。”

“Jensen？”洪亮的声音回荡在走廊里，止住了Jensen的脚步。

“孩子，请过来这里。”

Jensen转动脚步走回房间里：“先生？”

“我们想要接受你的提议。”这位德高望重的Alpha说。

“真的吗？！”

Jared朝他跑来，伸出手臂环绕过Jensen的脖子紧紧抱住，他几乎整个人都扑在Jensen的怀里，把脸埋在他脖子里轻轻蹭着，嗅着他身上的味道。

“一直以来我想要的就只有你。”Jared把脸埋在Jensen颈窝处悄声说着。

Jared的妈妈清了清嗓子，把大家的注意力引到她的身上。

“我想在你和他有孩子之前，应该先让他完成学业。”她说道，“你们成为伴侣后将会搬到一起住，但我在Jared18岁以前并不想要任何的外孙或外孙女。明白吗？”

Jensen点了点头：“明白。”

 

Jensen一直守着这个承诺，四年来他努力地做一个好的Alpha，只有在那些并非是发情期的夜里，他才会偶尔屈服于自己的欲望。直到某天晚上，Jensen有点喝得太多了，而Jared碰巧陷入了一次意料之外的发情中……

那大概是一个多月前发生的事，现在年轻可爱而又无辜的Jared，怀！孕！了！  
=========================================================================================  
Jared直到过了很久才明白过来发生了什么，上一秒钟他还在洗衣服，下一秒钟他就以猫咪的形态倒在了一推织物中。当他感受到一阵火花传递来的时候他才清楚知道自己究竟怎么了。他把自己的身

子更紧地团在一起，用鼻子磨蹭着腹部，心里感激着即将要有孩子这个事实。

直到孩子出生前他都不打算再转换自己的形态了，如果预测的没错的话，孩子们再过一个月左右就该出生了，这意味着他可能来不及把这个好消息告诉Jensen。

不，不，事实上这是个令人欣喜若狂的消息：他即将有一窝小猫咪了！他和Jensen将有属于自己的孩子了！

Jensen呼唤他的声音把他吵醒了，他趴在自己的小窝里不愿意挪动，直到Jensen找了过来。年长的男人推开门，低下头看到了他，Jared看着自己的伴侣，一边快活地发出“呼噜”声一边在毯子上磨蹭

着自己的身体。

“Jay？”

Jared抬起头抖了抖自己的小耳朵，他试图把尽可能多的爱意传递给他的Alpha，同时他也传递着小小的火花，期待他的Alpha能够像他一样的兴奋激动。

然而他抬起头只看到他的Alpha跌跌撞撞着退后，冲出了房间。霎时，愤怒与震惊的情绪击中了他的脑袋，他跳起来跟在伴侣身后慢慢走出房间，直到听见大门被人猛地摔上。

Jared坐在大门口等待着Jensen再次出现，一等就是几个小时。可直到太阳渐渐西斜，Jensen都没有回来。Jared开始吃力地一点点将自己的窝从他们俩的卧室挪到客房去，Jensen把那里收拾得很干

净。  
Jensen并不想要他们的宝贝  
。  
Jensen来到Mr.Padalecki，现在是他的岳父，的书房，把自己扔进了最近的一张椅子里，Gerry皱着眉头盯着他看了一会儿。

“你喝多了？”

Jensen点了点头。

“发生了什么？”

Jensen长长地叹了一口气：“我没能遵守我的承诺。”

“什么承诺？”

“Jared怀孕了。”

Gerry站起来走到桌子边，给了Jensen一个大大的拥抱，“这是件值得高兴的事啊。”他在Jensen耳边说道，“为什么不早点告诉我们你们已经准备要孩子了呢？”

Jensen从Gerry的手臂中挣脱出来，盯着他说：“你对于这个消息很开心？我原本以为你和Sherri还不想让我们现在就要孩子。”

“Sherri想看看你能为Jared做到哪一步。我必须得说，这四年来，你的所作所为已经足够证明你是个多么坚定的Alpha了，她知道了也会很开心的。对了，Jared开始给自己做窝了吗？”

“如果我们卧室里的那堆毛巾也算的话。”

Gerry开始向Jensen“传道授业”：“千万别试图去动他的那堆东西，我在Sherri怀孕的时候就尝试过了。”

“我简直无法想象，你确定你没有在不高兴吗？”

“当然！”

“那现在我大概得回Jared身边去了。”Jensen嘟囔着。

“怎么了？”

“我觉得你可能会生气，我当时知道消息后就把他丢在房间里一个人飞快地逃开了，还关闭了我们的联结。”

Gerri倒吸一口凉气：“你最好赶快回到他身边去。”他轻轻推着Jensen向门口走，“因为荷尔蒙的作用他很可能还是猫咪的形态，当心他的爪子。”

Jensen点点头：“爪子。好的我记住了。”

 

Jensen用他最快的速度跑过小镇，想要赶紧回到他的伴侣身边去，他打开了自己的联结，感觉到Jared心中的混乱烦闷一下子朝他袭来。一直到看见自己的房子，Jensen的脚步才渐渐慢下来，他站在

门口调整了一下呼吸，推开房门。

Jensen径直走向卧室，心里期待着Jared仍然在自己的小窝里趴着。当他看到Jared不在那里时，他立刻慌了，忙不迭地在整个房子里寻找，最终他发现Jared蜷缩在空荡荡的客房里。

“Jay？”他一边轻声唤着一边走进房间。

Jared抬起头看了他一眼，喉咙里发出“嘶嘶”声，快速地跑进他那堆织物里躲了起来。

“Jared？”Jensen再次轻声喊道，“我很抱歉。”

Jared小小的脑袋从堆成小山丘的毛毯和毛巾底下钻出来，软软地“喵呜……”叫了一声然后又把头快速地缩了回去。

“Jay，你想让我转换形态吗？”

毛料山下传来一声含含糊糊的“喵呜~”。

“那你答应我，如果我转换形态了，不准抓我。”

又一声含糊的“喵呜~”。

“而且你不能再不和我说话了。”

Jared毛茸茸的小脑袋再次探出来，抖了抖耳朵，轻轻地叫了一声。

“好吧。”

Jensen说着开始了他的转换，不一会儿他同样也变成了一只猫。

Jay。

Jared气鼓鼓地瞪着他。

我生气了。

我明白，我很抱歉，我原本以为你父母会很生气的。

你就因为我爸妈所以跑掉了？

他们说过在你18岁之前不可以让你繁衍后代的。

Jared慢慢偷偷地往Jensen那里蹭过去，暖烘烘的皮毛挨着蜷缩在一起。

那他们生气了吗？

他们很开心。

你呢，你开心吗？

Jensen舔着Jared耳朵间的毛，喉咙里发出“呼噜”的声响，Jared也向他靠得更近，喉咙里大声应和着  
。  
那天晚上接来下的时间里，他们都相互依偎着紧贴对方，发出轻柔的声响。  
==========================================================================================  
一阵突如其来的疼痛把Jared从睡梦里拉了出来，他毫无防备地哀号出声，惊醒了一旁的Jensen。他的伴侣用鼻子蹭着他，冷静地叫着，询问他怎么了。

我觉得我快要生了。Jared告诉Jensen。

Jensen一下子跳了起来，焦虑地四处张望。如果Jared此时不是承受着巨大痛苦的话他肯定会嘲笑Jensen的滑稽样子。

我不知道我该做什么。Jensen承认。

我只要你呆在我身边，别离开我。

我哪儿也不会去的。

接下来的几个小时里，Jensen陪着Jared躺在毯子里，焦急地看着Jared忍受着因为收缩带来的阵痛。

到时间了吗？

没有。

什么时候才到时间？

可不可以请你闭嘴！

好吧，对不起。

他们再次陷入沉默，直到Jared又一次发出痛苦的哀号。

就是现在。

现在？

现在！！

Jensen快速地转换了自己的形态坐在Jared身边。他安静得近乎沉迷地注视着他们第一个孩子的降生。是个小女孩，长得和她papa一模一样。

“Oh,Jared.”Jensen一边清理着他们的女儿一边轻声说，“他看起来和你一摸一样。”

Jared轻轻地“喵呜……”了一声，然而轻柔的叫声慢慢转变成另一种痛苦的哀号，他们第二个孩子即将来到这个世界。

好几个小时后，Jared和需要照料的宝宝们一起依偎着Jensen躺在他们的大床上。

这些孩子全都那么令人赞叹，五个都是。

你能相信我居然怀了五个嘛！

我一直都想有个大家庭。

你还想要多少？？！！

 

Fin.


End file.
